


If something happens

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, KagaAo, M/M, Smut, dangerous jobs, firefighter!kagami - Freeform, policeman!aomine, talking about serious matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking about the insecurity building in the pit of their stomach whenever the other walks off to work was never something easy for them, but Kagami still has this huge bandage covering a horrible, painful wound on his back and Aomine's fingers are still slightly trembling when he takes care of it. So, they both agree that it is now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If something happens

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying lol.

Talking about the insecurity building in the pit of their stomach whenever the other walks off to work was never something easy for them, but Kagami still has this huge bandage covering a horrible, painful wound on his back and Aomine's fingers are still slightly trembling when he takes care of it. So, they both agree that it is now or never.

Kagami settles on his usual spot on the couch, knee touching his lover's and quietly listens to Aomine's stupid request of how he wants the redhead to keep his gravure magazine and his porn as a memento if something happens to him. He rolls his eyes in total annoyance because his man never takes thing seriously even when he is the one who always panic unnecessarily.

"If something happens to me, I want you to live on."

He keeps his face straight and observes as Aomine turns to him with a surprised –nearly shocked- expression that quickly morphs into something more serious. The tanned man remains silent, eyelids half-closed as if lost in thought and doesn't break eye contact with the redhead. The latter is able to tell how displeased Aomine is with his train of thought by the way his lips unconsciously twitch downward.

"You know I could never do that," Aomine comes even closer to him, wraps himself around his waist, nuzzles his face deep in Kagami's neck and chuckles weakly when the redhead slightly squirms in surprise. "I don't even know why I agreed to have this conversation with you."

"Stop wailing." Kagami chastises, scowling. "You know that this is important."

"I am not wailing. I just…" Aomine trails off and when he talks again, his voice is lower than a whisper and his grip tightens around Kagami. "don't like thinking about that."

And, Kagami already knows that fact because he had spent too many, sleepless, nights wheedling Aomine after terrible nightmares involving the redhead.

Kagami's face softens, only a little. "Just promise me that you will try and…"

Aomine's shoulders tenses and he starts loosening his grip, ready to pull away and obviously to run away, so Kagami grabs him too and buries his face in his hair. "Don't run away, aho!"

"I am going to sleep."

"You just woke up."

"I am hibernating."

Kagami sighs and closes his eyes, inhaling the familiar and beloved scent in Aomine's hair. "This is hard for me too, you know?" he doesn't get an answer, but Aomine stops struggling. He is the one to keep silent this time and Aomine goes on how healthy hibernating is and how Kagami should learn to appreciate more the sleeping process.

"I would never… throw away anything that belongs to you, porn or whatever, even if we break up, even if you di… even if you are not here anymore..." He is glad Aomine's face is still against his neck because he doesn't want to show him his own face for now.

Aomine lets out a hot breath on his skin and presses his lips on the same spot. Kagami tightens his grip around the tanned neck and leans back with him against the couch. "says something…" he hums, eyes closed as Aomine kisses him up to his jaw, fingers crawling to navy hair.

"We are not going to break up, not in this lifetime."

When Kagami opens his eyes, Aomine's breathe is right on his lips and the man is staring at them with too much focus. "And… I will not be able to live on without you, but if it can make you happy where you will be, then I will try." His lips are once again twitching in displeasure, a scowl plastered on his features as he still doesn't look Kagami in the eyes and the redhead can't help but grin widely because his lover is fucking cute and serious about him.

"Okay."

Aomine's eyes snap back to his when he notices the smile in the word and he is annoyed to be laughed at but Kagami shuts any of his protest with a kiss.

It is hot and deep, teeth are clashing and tongues are rolling and cuddling, but it is intimate, tender and long enough to let them breathless and hard.

Aomine is pushed back first on the couch and Kagami is over him, tongue running on his bruised lips and a hand massaging his groins while he leans on the other lying near Aomine's head. "This was not supposed to end like that."

"I am not complaining."

"Nor am I." Aomine pulls him down for another heated kiss, lifting and undulating his hips to rub his crotch against Kagami's, eliciting a moan from the soft and sweet lips he wants to devour.

Aomine gasps and spreads his legs when two ~~mischievous~~ nimble fingers run down his pants and play with his pubic hair, avoiding his dick. Kagami stares with awe as a sharp shiver darts from his touch on Aomine's skin and he follows it till he meets Aomine's lust-filled midnight eyes and locks gaze with them. "Stop teasing." Aomine hisses, biting his lips and raising his hips when Kagami starts undressing him.

Aomine's underpants are quickly thrown aside, so are Kagami's pants. "How about the lube?" he inquires between two moans as Kagami strokes their members together and settles in the middle of his legs.

"Are not you wet enough?" Kagami smirks and spreads the pre-cum on his glans to make his point.

"S-shut up," Aomine stutters, covering his flushed face with his arm and wrapping his legs around Kagami's hips. "Your ego is so big."

"Yeah, you love this big and tough ego of mine, don't you?"

"What the hell is th-nnghhhg… _fuck!_ "

Kagami's fingers arch in an unexpected way inside Aomine, roughly pushing against a familiar spot and the man is left in an inconsistent, panting and moaning mess as he repeatedly abuses it. The kiss is now sloppy and uncoordinated, but Kagami loves it as much this way.

When he brings Aomine to their room, he doesn't even notice it because he is biting, scratching and cursing against Kagami's skin, but it does nothing to stop the redhead once he gets hold of the lube. He smirks when he notices the old pack of condoms in the drawer and still feels proud and elated that they no longer use it.

"Ooh fuck… fuck Kagami, _fuck_!"

Kagami is panting harshly but silently in the crook of Aomine's neck, occasionally biting and sucking onto the sweaty meat, hands roaming all over the man's body and lazily stroking him. Aomine is clinging to him, whimpering ' _deeper_ ' and ' _more_ ' in this shameless hoarse voice of his, toes curled and nails buried in the redhead's nape in ecstasy.

The sounds they make are obscene, Aomine's words are lewd and the way Aomine sucks him in and tightens around him is driving him _crazy_. It fuels Kagami's rhythm with renewed energy and he doesn't slow down.

No coherent words can leave Aomine's mouth now and Kagami is slightly aware of this wet and sticky thing on his cheeks, but he can't summon enough strength or focus to open his eyes. He does straighten himself when he feels Aomine's arched body tensing too much under him and the sight he is welcomed with can put any porn star to shame.

 _Aomine is fucking hot_. He knows it already, but it always catches him off guard. This time too and he knows he will not last long.

Aomine is drooling, of course. He grips on to the pillow under his head, keeps his eyes shut and cries out his orgasm.

Kagami grunts his own, fingers sharply digging one last time in Aomine's skin and collapses dead near his partner after pulling his boneless little-him out.

They are both panting and motionless, when Kagami starts whimpering. He is painfully reminded of why they have been holding back for the past few weeks.

"This thing hurt so much, oh God!"

Aomine winces a little as he shifts to lie on his side and drops warm butterfly kisses around the bandage on Kagami's back, rubbing a soothing thumb in a circular motion on the redhead nape because he knows the pain runs up there.

Kagami relaxes after some minute, not feeling good but definitely not feeling bad either.

"Thank."

"No prob." Aomine's voice is rusty from all his crying and it makes him laugh a little. "No one will ever imagine that you are so vocal in bed."

"Kagami, don't make me hurt you."

 


End file.
